


Broken Bonds

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst and Feels, Damaged boys, Hate Sex, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Gladio and Noctis have hatesex on the train.Disclaimer: Very much could be construed as non-con seeing as the act itself is very violent, however, I will say that although it is tagged as such both parties are into it and it is a form of stress relief. I have only tagged it to be on the safe side as I have no desire to end up accidentally hurting someone.





	Broken Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I will reiterate my previous disclaimer here; both parties are non-verbally agreeing to the act, it is only violent due to the emotion involved. I tagged it as non-con because I have no desire to hurt anyone unintentionally. 
> 
> Title is from the music playing in the background of the train scene, because I'm unoriginal. :D Please enjoy.

“Noct!”

 

He's walking away before he even realises it, Gladio's voice scratching at the back of his mind and forcing him to grit his teeth and clench his fists. He hears Prompto's soft attempt to calm the shield down and Ignis' irritated voice but it hardly registers through the haze of red descending over Noctis' vision. His eyes burn. His stomach twists into painful knots. His hands shake as he strides down the length of the train, barely waiting for the doors at the end of the carriage to hiss open before pushing his way through. He wants to break something. To smash his fist into Gladio's self-righteous face, watch his teeth crack, see blood spurt from his broken lips. He's angry. Angry and hurting. Luna's loss aches in his heart, as if Ardyn had carved out a piece of it when he thrust that dagger into her guts. He stops abruptly, breath coming too fast, the world turning grey. He bends over, hands on his knees as he tries to regain control. There's a lump in his throat, like a stone. It hurts. Everything hurts so gods damned much and he's not sure how much more he can take. He's cracking, even as he lifts his head to see his own reflection looking back at him. He can see it in his eyes, slivers at first, chips and it spreads slowly. It's insidious. The pain, the suffering...watching everyone he loves fall prey to the vicious sadism of a mad man. He's helpless and alone and he's drowning. He can't keep himself afloat much longer. And who's going to save him? Prompto? Prompto's his friend but he doesn't really understand, he tries so hard to help but he can't. Ignis is blind now, all thanks to Noctis' own mistakes. Gladio? Gladio fucking hates him. He's alone. So...so alone.

 

Breathe. He needs to breathe. He's taking a deep breath, eyes closing. It's quiet this end of the train, the soft muttering of the other passengers is muffled by the doors. His chest aches, his body trembling with a myriad of confused emotions and he can't...he can't fucking do it...he's going to shatter like glass. It's all too much and it's overwhelming him. His head is a mess, his mind flitting from one thought to another; none of it hopeful. He _can't_...

 

“Hey!”

 

Noctis spins around, glaring at the intruder. It's Gladio...of course it's fucking Gladio. Anger flares, bright and white-hot. “Come to fucking tell me how useless I am again?” He spits, hands curling into fists again, the ring digging painfully into his flesh. It only adds another layer to his agony and despair, only furthering the blanket of darkness threatening to consume him.

 

Gladio grabs Noctis' shoulder, shoving him roughly into the metal wall. He glares down at the prince, a child, pretending to be a man. It infuriates him beyond reason to see Noctis throwing everything they've worked so hard for away, it hurts to watch him fall apart. Gladio doesn't know what to do and he hates that too. It comes out in rush of poison, of words he would never normally speak. If Ignis heard him he would be furious, but Gladio has no filter, he never has done. His brand of tough love has got them this far, but a voice in the back of his head is telling him he may have taken it too far this time. “Don't fucking walk away from me.” He growls, allowing the anger to show in the baring of his teeth. Noctis pushes back, he always did fight like a fucking cat. All hissing, spitting and vicious scratches. “I'm telling you to get your shit together! You can't afford to fall apart, not now, not ever! You're supposed to be the King of Lucis yet all I see is a fucking spoilt little brat who misses his daddy-”

 

Noctis reacts. Instinct and fury taking over. His fist smashes Gladio in the jaw, forcing him to stumble back. Noctis is breathing hard, his wrist and fingers throbbing. Gladio's built like a fucking stone statue, he's not even dazed. He regains his balance easily, spitting blood to the floor like it was nothing, like Noctis was little more than an irritating fly. This only enrages the prince further. He shouts, fist rising but Gladio catches it. Noctis gasps as Gladio spins him around, shoving his arm so far up his back he's frightened it will break. He bares his teeth, struggling as Gladio's massive body is pressed up against him. “So that's how you wanna play it, huh? I've learned a few tricks in the time I was away.” Gladio increases the pressure on Noct's arm, hearing him grunt in agony. He uses his free hand to slide down the front of Noctis' trousers to squeeze his cock, “Huh, you're always like this. Thinking that the world owes you, that everything should be handed to you on a fucking silver platter. You're nothing but a sheltered brat, you don't know anything.” Gladio hisses into the trembling prince's ear, causing him growl and jerk in Gladio's firm grip. He's not fighting as much as Gladio would have thought but he doesn't halt his slow exploration of Noctis' body.

 

The train bumbles steadily along it's tracks, passing barren desert and ice-capped mountains. Noctis' breath steams against the cool glass of the window and Gladio presses him up against it. Gladio's free hand now slides into his open trousers. Noctis' legs part, a sharp gasp escaping his lips. He tries again to break free but Gladio has him thoroughly pinned. Noctis has magic but he doesn't think to use it, all he wants to do is escape and cause Gladio as much physical harm as he can. All he wants to do is show Gladio all the agony that's tearing him apart inside, he wants to hurt him, to make him bleed just so he can understand even a tenth of what Noctis feels. He needs it. He needs the release but he can't move. Gladio's much too strong. Noctis is so focussed on trying to escape that he doesn't, at first, notice just how hard he is. When Gladio's fingers find his cock he gasps, arching at the sensation of cool fingers on hot flesh. His ass pushes back into Gladio and he feels the answering erection beneath his tight leather trousers. Tingles race up his arm to his shoulder as Gladio releases him, he's turned around by rough hands, shoved back up against the wall and finds himself gazing up into eyes the colour of molten gold. “You think you're the only one who's lost someone, huh?! You forget, so easily, that my dad was in Insomnia that day! That my fucking father stood beside yours and fucking died for it! You selfish little shit!”

 

Noctis wasn't given much chance to respond when Gladio's mouth was on his. He huffs air through his nose in shock, it takes him too long to figure out what's happening before a tongue is invading his mouth and he's moaning like a desperate whore. His eyes flutter closed, Gladio's heat is pressing against him. He's still so fucking angry and still in so much pain but Gladio's strong, agonising fingers are stopping him from falling apart, they're keeping him grounded as they rip open his pants and yank them down about his ankles. The fact that they're on a train hurtling towards destinations unknown is far from their minds as their fingers scrabble to find purchase on sweat-damp skin. Noctis rakes his nails down Gladio's arms, marring the tattoo. Gladio responds by biting Noctis' tongue. They grunt, Gladio pressing a knee between his prince's legs and rutting against his thigh. Noctis gasps, pulling himself away and licking at the blood staining his lip. He gives Gladio a glare full of heat, eyes smouldering as he kicks off one of his boots and lets his pants slide off his foot. He spits blood at Gladio's feet, lifting a shaking hand to wipe the rest away from his bleeding lip. “If you hate me so fucking much, why don't you leave?” He growls.

 

Gladio's eyes flash dangerously as he closes in, fingers digging harshly into Noctis' already bruised skin. He's aching still from the fight with Leviathan, the pain Gladio's causing him hardly registers. “Because, unlike some; I keep my oaths.” He replies, his tone still full of rage yet there's a shake to it. Like a crack. Noctis wants to get his fingers into it and tear it open, to see Gladio bleed and hurt like he is. He needs to.

 

“Oh? Like when you abandoned us to go on some stupid fucking crusade of your own? Yeah, I'm sure your dad would've loved that. It only proves his son is such a fucking coward that he'd choose his own insecurities over his King!”

 

Gladio's hand is at Noctis' throat, slamming his head back against the door of the train. The scenery flashes by, neither of them notice. “Don't you dare...” Gladio hisses, eyes almost glowing as the train moves through the shadow of nearby mountain. “Don't. Don't you dare try and tell me that what I did was selfish! I was doing it for you! _Everything_ I ever do is for _you! Always. You._ ”   
  
Noctis scrabbles at Gladio's hand as colour drains from his face, his eyes narrowing as he finds it difficult to draw in air. He can see how bright Gladio's eyes are, how they shimmer strangely in the dying light outside. It's weird, Noctis has never seen such intense emotion in his Shield, not even when he took his oaths and swore his life to a seven year old. When Gladio releases him, Noctis finds himself trapped once again, his arms pinned over his head, Gladio's big cock pressing against his own. He is once again assaulted by Gladio's tongue, tangling with his own. He's breathless with arousal and anger. His hands clench, he struggles, pretends he doesn't want this. If he wanted he could easily escape, he could warp right through Gladio and flee. He could leave the train, his friends, everything behind so easily...he could find a way out if he had to. He could fail the gods, fail his father, fail everyone and prove Gladio right. Instead he bites at Gladio's bottom lip, teeth sharp and drawing a hiss from his shield. Instead he presses his achingly hard cock against Gladio's, hips moving, breath heaving. It's too hot. The space is too small. His head's too small for all these emotions, for all these inexplicable feelings surging through his body. He's too small for the task forced upon him at birth. His body is going to crumple, it's going to implode like a star. He can't do it. He can't breathe. Gladio tastes like blood...Everything tastes like blood now.

 

Noctis' hands shake as he pushes Gladio's jacket to his elbows and rakes his finger nails down his back. Gladio snatches at Noctis' hair, yanking his head to the side to bite at his neck. Noctis curses Gladio as fingers find their way between his ass cheeks and he spreads his legs, he bites one of Gladio's nipples in retaliation when Gladio forces a finger into him way too fast. There's no lube, only spit. It hurts, it's stupid but fuck Noctis needs it. He finds himself no longer feeling as if he's going to float out of his own body, he doesn't feel so ephemeral any more. Gladio's rough, uncaring of Noctis' pain but Noctis fucking loves it. He moans, throwing his head back, pushing his hips against Gladio's as they grind up against each other. They can't have proper sex, not like they are, not in such a public place, but they can do this. Gladio's fingers push roughly into Noctis' woefully unprepared body, he grunts as Noctis tries to keep him out but he continues anyway. He's too angry to take his time, he's too grief stricken to care.

 

They're both broken, they're both falling apart. They both need the pain and the blood and the sex, it's the only thing keeping them from shattering into thousands of tiny pieces. Gladio is the only thing currently holding Noctis together, his anger an easy focal point for his own seething rage, pain and confusion. It's easy to shout at him, it's easy to scratch and kick and bite and fight. It's Gladio, he always makes everything so fucking easy. Noctis tries to take a chunk of Gladio's hair when Gladio grabs hold of Noctis' cock a little too harshly, Gladio slaps him hard across the face. Noctis pants, his cock aching, his body rigid against Gladio's. He's moaning, feeling dizzy from his inability to catch his breath. There's a red mark on his cheek from Gladio's hand and it burns in a way that is threatening to make him fall apart.

 

“Noct...shit...” Gladio's panting now, heat building too easily in his gut as he holds Noctis' cock and his own in one hand. His other is pressed against the now foggy window, fingers curling as they both begin to reach their peak. Noctis curses, his own fingers digging deep, painful crescents into Gladio's bared shoulders. They're both a mess, sweat, blood and tears staining their skin as their eyes meet and Noctis' hips buck into Gladio's hand once, twice and then he's coming. His back arches, his lips parting on a silent scream. Gladio's eyes snap shut, unwilling to watch as he reaches his own peak. Their come splashes Gladio's hand, Noctis' chest and t-shirt. They pant into each other's open mouths, now silent as they come down from their highs. The liquid heat inside them abates as Gladio withdraws. He turns away, wiping his forearm across his forehead before he starts to readjust his uniform. Noctis sinks down the wall, staring blindly at his boot that has somehow made a journey across the small space between them and the opposite door. He blinks slowly as he listens to Gladio clean up then starts to move. His arms feel heavy, his eyes dry as the desert outside. His skin is sticky and horribly uncomfortable, he'll have to find a bathroom to clean up in soon. Semen is drying on his skin, it itches already. Noctis sniffs, feeling like his entire world has been destroyed in a supernova. Unstoppable, inescapable. He wipes a hand over his sweaty face, shoving his hair from his eyes as Gladio kicks his boot towards him.

 

“Get up, you're a fucking mess.” Noctis winces but the fight's left him. He's empty and cold, a shiver travelling up his spine. Gladio doesn't even look at him, he can't, not after what they've just done. “Talk to me again when you've decided to be a real fucking King.” He growls, a last blow and he knows it's low. He knows it causes far more damage than anything he's said previously as Noctis flinches as if he's been struck again. Gladio leaves him there, stained, broken, heart shattered like shards of a mirror. He leaves and ignores his own breaking heart. He loves him, he loves him more than anything in this gods damned world but he can't follow a King who is incapable of leading. He can't. Gladio lowers his head, passing by the few other passengers and pretends he doesn't hear Noct's broken sob a second before the door hisses closed.

 


End file.
